1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more specifically, to a mold frame which effectively reduces an external impact and a liquid crystal display device using the same
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
Recently, a liquid crystal display has been remarkably developed with the advance of semiconductor technology. The liquid crystal display has been mainly used due to advantages such as slimness, lightweight and low power consumption.